Thirteen: Megatronus Prime Temple Assault
by evil9731
Summary: Taking place in ancient Cybertron, far before the Golden Age when the 13 still ruled. Megatronus Prime is a weapon to his brothers and they use him as such. The first in a series of one-shots leading up to Trials of the Thirteen.


**BOOYAH BABIES! Thanks to a good friend of mine/reviewer, Art/Archivist119. He chose Megatronus to star in this short story, and as such, he will be full of awesome. This little oneshot takes place before Trials of the Thirteen (which I have yet to start). A few other Primes will cameo and each get their own fic eventually. For now though, ON VITH ZE SHOW!**

Megatronus: Aren't you forgetting a detail?  
Evil: What?  
M: *Glares*  
E: Right... I do not own transformers... CURSES!

xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

"And to populate our new world, Primus birthed the Proticons as his people and the Anti-Bots as his protectors."  
-Alpha Trion

xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

It was a peaceful morning on Cybertron, Vector Prime had already risen from recharge and set about his usual morning routine, involving the single most difficult task Primus ever invented. Waking up Megatronus. There was no one that could recharge as deeply as the temperamental Prime. The Palace of the Primes could fall down around them and he would simply roll over in his berth. So Vector Prime had taken it upon himself to wake his brother as anyone else would most likely have a blade at their main energon cables considering he kept several sword and blade displays in his room.

Vector Prime nudged the door open with his pede and stepped into the dimly lit room that Megatronus choose as his quarters. It was a spacious room, but the majority of the space was put to good use, having converted a large section of the room into his own private training hall. There was no doubt that Megatronus was powerful, but his rivalry with Prima had lead to him separating himself from the main group, Vector Prime being one of the few whom could speak with him openly. The fuchsia colored Prime approached his dark brother's berth and nudged his shoulder.

Megatronus stirred lightly and simply rolled onto his other side, the sleeping Prime ignoring his brother. Vector tried another two times this way to no avail, so he had to change tactics. He walked to the side of the room and lifted the huge weapon that Megatronus normally wielded, the Requiem Blaster, which was propped against the wall. With difficulty he managed to carry over the device, nearly as tall as himself and dropped it with a heavy clatter on the end of Megatronus' berth. The extreme weight of the weapon forced the berth to collapse down on itself and Megatronus dropped onto his aft on the floor. That got him up.

In a flash the darker Prime was on his feet, grasping the Requiem Blaster with ease and affixing it to his arm, the many subtle cables and ports lining up perfectly and meshed together till the weapon was blended seamlessly with his arm at the point of attachment. The cannon was enormous, the back end going just past Megatronus' shoulder and the firing end of it reaching his ankle strut.

The dark mech looked over to his brother and crossed his arms across his chest, not bothered by the size or weight of his weapon. "Vector."

The fuchsia colored Prime was not bothered by his brother's demeanor. "Good morning Megatronus. The day's meeting will be taking place in the high tower in the middle of the solar cycle so I needed to make sure you were out of recharge by then."

"There is an easier way of doing things, I'm sure."

Vector Prime chuckled lightly at this. "Not really. You could recharge right through the second coming of Unicron. And if anyone else tries to wake you up, they get knifed."

Megatronus only snorts at this and walks past his brother towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Megatronus was slumped in his seat, his right arm affixed with his cannon dangling at his side, his helm propped up on his right fist. He hated meetings. It was time spent uselessly listening to Prima droning on and on over nothing.

"Megatronus. Megatronus did you hear me?"

The dark Prime looked up at his "leader" and light brother Prima. "Say again."

The Prime leader sighs and pinches the ridge between his optics. "There have been attacks by a small group of insurgents attacking the temples of Primus recently. I want YOU to go and deal with them ALONE this time." Prima crosses his arms and leers down at his brother, this would be an easy job, so he was using more as a test to see just how far his brother's self control went without Vector Prime with him.

Megatronus stands to his feet and glares into Prima's bright blue optics, his own vibrant red-orange optics narrowing. "Very well then." He brushes past Prima with a hard shove and makes his way out of the chamber, leaving an angry looking Prima and a disappointed Vector Prime behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Megatronus walked down the streets of Cybertron, many mechs looked upon him with a mixture of fear and awe. Here he was, Megatronus of the Thirteen Primes, strolling down the streets of rural Cybertron. A little sparkling ran up and stood in front of him, looking up at the massive Prime. Currently his battle mask was snapped shut over his mouth and his optical guards covering his optics, giving him a very triangular shape his 4 pointed crown-like, head crest finishing the image that made him look so fearsome. Yet the little sparkling looked up at him with curiosity and not fear and at this he paused in his walk and kneeled down to be eye level with the little one. "What are you called little one?"

The sparkling stared at him for a few moments with wide and shining white optics. "My name is Quickstart. Are you a Prime?"

He nods to the young one. "Indeed child. You should return to your creators before they worry."

The sparkling giggles and nods. "Okie~! Bye bye Prime!" And with that the little one ran off back to where they came from.

Megatronus chuckles lightly and stands to his pedes again, looking around. "The most likely target is supposed to be the temple just near here." He begins walking again and soon a cloud of smoke can be seen in the distance. The Prime breaks into a run and soon arrives on a terrible sight. Six mechs are busy at destroying this Temple of Primus, being directed by a seventh mech on a high platform. With a powerful roar of anger the mechs turn and stare at him, optics wide in fear. He breaks into a run towards them lifting his heavy weapon and swinging it at the mechs, smashing into 3 of them, the construction bots being sent flying and crashing into a wall, heavily damaged.

The other 3 mechs, another construction bot and 2 miners try to sneak away. Megatronus turns on them and points his weapon at them, a beam of powerful energy firing from it which drags over their legs and severs them off well above their knee joints. He walks towards the mechs and slams his pede down on the middle one's helm, applying massive pressure on it until cracking sounds can be heard. He ignores the sounds of pain coming from the mech and the begging of his companions. Had it not been for the blast of energy from behind knocking him off the mech, he would have killed him.

The Dark Prime turned around with rage burning in his optics to face the last mech, apparently he had come down from the platform. On his arm was a smoking cylinder, leary the weapon that had been used to hit him. But no civilians were given weapons, it looked more like a plasma drill than any weapon. Megatronus turned to face the mech completely, taller than mech yet he remained confident with a smirk upon his face. Printed on his left shoulder was a symbol resembling protoform skull with a pair of long curved horns.

Megatronus called out to him. "Stand down civilian, or I shall have to terminate you."

The mech only laughed at him. "Oh of course Great and Mighty Megatronus Prime. I'd never dare disobey a Prime, especially since I've been destroying temples of Primus. You are as foolish as the rest of the Primes."

Megatronus snarled at the mech and retracted his battle mask and optic guards. He lifts his cannon arm and points the massive Requiem Blaster at the offending mech. "Surrender. Now."

The mech only laughed at him then turned tail and ran off between the alleys nearby. Megatronus remained with his arm lifted for a few more moments before lowering his arm as well. He turned back to the 3 mechs on the ground and looks over to where the other 3 he'd knocked away only to find one of them was still slumped against the wall. It would seem that a pair of them had escaped while he was distracted.

He lifts his arm and, using his powers, lifts the remaining four mechs off the ground and piles them into a heap on the ground. He lifts his weapon arm one more time, pointing the large cannon at them. For a moment he considered blasting them into less than subatomic particles, but Prima and Vector Prime would never allow him to forget it. With an angered growl he instead kicked the fallen mechs, sending them sprawling across the ground.

Kneeling down, he placed his left servo on the ground and a circular section opened up, several floating and one-optic drones flying out, each armed with an electrical prod. Megatronus made a spinning motion with his servo to indicate the Anti-Bots to gather up these disgruntled and beaten Proticons for imprisonment. Nihilum would handle the prisoners later. The dark prime stands to his feet once more and with a snort walks away from the partially destroyed temple. There was work to be done, and he was not needed for work like construction. He was only good for destruction.****

xxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxx

Evil: WHOO. Dang this was tough. Megatronus is a bit fickle as a character to write, he just does NOT want to do what I want him to!

Megatronus: And for good reason.

Evil: Shut up you. ANYWAYS! PEOPLE! Read this. Review it. Flame it even. JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Free piggyback rides on Megatronus if you do =3

Megatronus: Don't even think about it.

Evil: Poodoo! Ah well, review it anyways.


End file.
